Near - L's Successor (The First Case)
''Near - L's Successor (The First Case)' (ニア - Lの後継者（最初のケース）''is a spin-off set of 2 novels to the original Death Note series and is set in the 6 year period between Death Note and Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed. It tells the story of Near's first case after inheriting the "L" name, showcasing his co-operation with the MI6 (The SIS) and R and Q. He takes on the more physical role as a detective, similar to James Bond, as opposed to his mental role in the original Death Note ''series, where he sits in the SPK office and offers his views on the Kira case over a microphone. In' Near: L's Successor (The First Case)' Near returns to the UK and fights against a link of cyber-terrorism attacks against the '''MI6'. Plot Overview Light Yagami is dead. The reign of Kira is over, and peace it seems befalls upon the world. Near has the world on his shoulders from now on, being known as the world's greatest detective, as "L", at only 17 it's an extremely high pressured role. Beginning his new job, he returns to the UK to accompany Roger, employing him as the new "Watari" and setting himself up in a facility in the grounds of Wammy's house. Roger recieves files of several cases currently taking place in the world, in the USA, Japan, India, Spain, all over the world. Near doesn't really see interest in any of the cases, until he reads the last file, the file connected to the''' MI6', the '''Cyber-Terror Threat Case', taking place in the UK. Near informs Roger that he wants to take on this case, and he links Near to two Head Officers at the''' MI6', codenamed "'R'" and "'Q'''". R and Q used to be Wammy's house students as well, however instead of taking on the Kira case they were employed as Investigative Officers at the SIS (MI6) and have taken on a James Bond-esque career, often flying overseas to take down criminal and terror organisations. Near arranges to meet with R and Q to discuss the imminent threat of several frontline terrorists, cyber terrorists and weapons dealers located overseas. The fear is that they will hack into the main systems of the MI6, let off explosions in facilities and invade and destroy UK grounds, having had all of these occur only a few years back, those who were responsible were never caught and are still at large. They obviously have links from various countries to the UK so it's Near, R and Q's job to get on the frontline and stop them from hacking into the MI6 systems and destroying facilities before it's too late. To trace them to their sources and stop them from their homeland. Main characters/Descriptions Near Near is the main protagonist in the novel. He is an inhumanly smart individual who inherits the "L" name. He works with "R" and "Q" for most of the novel, despite being described as anti-social and takes on a leading role in travelling across the globe to stop the cyber-terrorist plot. R and Q A young, fresh investigative duo and leading operatives at the SIS, or the MI6 as it is more commonly known. They lead as side protagonists in the plot, often working together with Near but at some points they are shown working seperately, working on certain parts of the case alone. Both are young english men which are witty, concise and highly clever, often matching (to his annoyance) Near's deductive skills. "Watari" Roger Ruvie returns in the novel, leaving his position heading Wammy's House and now serving as the new "Watari" for Near. His job primarily is to gather and give information on the case, but he is also highly trained in a variety of other skills, such as pilot to helicopters and private jets, rifleman, sniper and network hacking. G and J Former Wammy's House students which are called in on various occasions to assist Near in tight positions. They are mainly used on the frontline as trained gunmen, but they also offer extra viewpoints on intel, helping Near, R and Q to track down the enemies. Terrorist networks Identities of main villains not to be spoiled. The main villains in the story, they are large criminal organisations which have attacked the UK in the past and are thought to be planning another series of attacks. They span across wide outskirts of the world and it's Near's job to trace their sources and shut them down. MI6 The MI6 is the investigative organisation where R and Q work. Officers and Agents assist Near, R and Q as infantry when they enter criminal grounds, and they are highly skilled, fit, useful and versatile individuals. Chapters Book One #Introduction #New Beginnings #Meetings #Trade Mistakes #Singapore #Breaking and Entering #Pawn and Knight #Questions #Arid Sands #Blind Attack #Homeland Security Book Two #Pressure #The Enemy of My Enemy... #Battle on the Bridge #Worthy Adversary #Undone #Return flight #Labyrinth #Network #For Queen and Country #Countdown #Game Over #L Category:Fan Fiction